Love among Enemies:Unbelievable
by MartaUzumaki
Summary: He pushed me. That jerk pushed me right into the fountain. I sat there soaking wet as he just smirked happily. SasuxFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Love among Enemies:Unbelievable_**

**_Summary: __My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't know how this happened. I met this girl at the age of 13. She was simply another girl that would come to like me for my money and my family name. I was so wrong. Now I'm stuck here… with her… in the dark. SasuxFemNaru_**

Xoxo

"Ne! Sasuke-teme!"

I could hear a high-pitched voice call my name as I walked out of the English classroom at Konaha High School.

I turned to see the cutest 17-year-old blonde girl you would ever come to meet. I stared at Naruko as if to say, 'what do you want.'

"Kiba wanted me to give this to you!" she smiled at me brightly and handed me a note.

I opened the small piece of paper and read it thoroughly.

"What's it say?" Naruko asked and put her arms over my shoulder as if trying to climb my body.

"I'm not done reading it, dobe," I replied slightly agitated not looking up from the paper.

She paused and said again, "Now what's it say?"

"Something or other," I replied trying to annoy her.

She made a face and a "hrm" sound came out from her lips.

This is Uzumaki Naruko. The girl I think I've been in love with for the past 8 months. A friend and band mate of mine, Kiba Inuzuka, introduced us 3 ½ years ago. The two of them were and still are the best of friends.

At the age of 13 I assumed she was like all the girls in my middle school and seemed to like me for my family name and the money that came with it. A few times I've heard girls talking about how 'hot' or 'good looking' I am even if I try to ignore the unnecessary attention. But not Naruko. She calls me ugly, a bastard, and a moron, which I think is her favourite word.

Over the years that I've known Naruko I grew to like her, and eventually what I think might be love. It may sound sappy, cheesy, and uninteresting but it's true. At first I would try to deny it, and a few times I even tried looking up 'signs of being in love' on the Internet.

I'm pathetic.

"Ne, Teme-kun?" her voice rang through my ears as we walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

My attention was now focused.

"Hn?"

"What should I buy for lunch?" she asked sticking out her lips with a cute questioning look on it.

"I don't know. What is there today?" I asked trying to see the board containing the information I needed.

"Greek salad is the special today," she said looking up to me.

"I say get that," I replied.

We finally got to the front of the line and I bought my lunch and waited for Naruko.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek shooting into my ears. I looked horrified at the blonde girl and asked her, "what the fuck is wrong?"

She whimpered and replied, "I forgot my wallet."

I sighed and replied to her reply, "is that all, dobe?" She looked up at me with a sad look on her face. Immediately I almost mentally shot myself for calling her that. She turned her head for a quick moment, probably trying to think of a plan.

I sighed again and reached over her head to put a toonie and two quarters on the counter. I took the salad from the chubby lunch lady and started walking away without a word.

I could hear Naruko's voice about to say something and then the pitter-patter of her feet across the floor.

I sat down and placed the plate of salad across from me. She sat down and stared at me.

She wasn't blushing, was she?

"Thanks," her voice was soft in the loud cafeteria.

"Hn."

"I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Don't," was all I said.

A group of our friends came over and sat down at the long table with us. Our conversations were normal and fun, but I couldn't help look at the shining blue-eyed girl in front of me.

She turned her head to me and then pushed her plate towards me. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"I don't like tomatoes." She smiled and continued to stare at me.

I smirked and let out a small laughing sigh. I took my fork and in about a minute the tomatoes were gone.

Xoxo

_Sup man! I completely killed my voice screaming at Naruko in Orochimaru-Sensei's class. Now I've got a sore throat AND detention. So no practice today, alright? Let Shino know for me, thanks!_

I sat on the front steps of the school rereading the note and waiting for Shino to pass by.

"Hey, Sasuke."

I turned to see the face of Shino. "Hey, there's no practice today." I replied to his hello.

"Why?" he asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Because Kiba's a dumbass and got another detention," my voice was emotionless.

Shino sighed, "Right, well then I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

I watched as he turned and put his hand up to say good-bye.

That was Shino. The drummer to the band I'm currently in.

Xoxo

**Not too exciting…**

**Though I think that the first chapter should always be super cute and amazing so that you, the reader, will actually continue reading this fic. : )**

**But, the decision is yours, I suppose. :D **

**This is MartaUzumaki signing off! Byee!**

"**The world is as big as you want it to be. Live your dreams as if nothing can stop you. Don't hold back, and no one will stand in your way."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Love among Enemies:Unbelievable**_

_**Summary: **__**My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't know how this happened. I met this girl at the age of 13. She was simply another girl that would come to like me for my money and my family name. I was so wrong. Now I'm stuck here… with her… in the dark. SasuxFemNaru**_

Xoxo

"_Why?" he asked, furrowing his brows slightly._

"_Because Kiba's a dumbass and got another detention," my voice was emotionless._

_Shino sighed, "Right, well then I'm going home. See you tomorrow."_

_I watched as he turned and put his hand up to say good-bye._

_That was Shino. The drummer to the band I'm currently in._

_Xoxo_

I sat down on my bed waiting for my brother to come home. I closed my eyes for a moment to hear the doorbell ring. I ignored it thinking the housemaid would open it.

The door rang once more.

"Stupid maid. She's so fired," I thought as I got up and walked down the large steps of my house.

I opened the door to find Naruko smiling.

"Is Kiba-Kun here?" she asked sweetly.

My eyes were filled with confusion. "Of course not Dobe. He's got a detention."

She looked at me and asked, "how d'you know?"

"Stupid, that's what the note said."

Her face scrunched at my name-calling, "Don't call me stupid, you asshole! You were the one who didn't want to read it to me!"

I recalled those brief minutes in the hallway.

She was right, and there was nothing I could do about it. Fighting with her just wastes my efforts and gets her confused.

She walked right past me hitting my arm and left into the kitchen. I could hear some pots and pans banging as I walked into the large kitchen as well.

Somehow Naruko had already gotten out a medium sized pan and was in the refrigerator.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked her almost annoyed.

"I'm cooking, what does it look like I'm doing?" she made a quick 'duh' face and carried on around the kitchen.

"Cook at your own house. Besides, I thought you were looking for Kiba, go to his house!" I put my weight on the doorframe and crossed my arms. I looked Naruko up and down thinking how cute she would look in an apron.

"I'm already here! And I have no food at my house!" she replied staring at me then returned back to the counter with cheese, bread, and butter in her arms.

She turned on the stove and placed the butted bread in the pan. I heard it sizzle.

"Alright fine," I said, knowing I already lost this verbal battle.

CLICK

I heard the front door close and Itachi yell "I'm home!" He walked into the kitchen to see me looking him up and down.

"Hello, little brother," his voice was sincere but almost sarcastic. He poked me in the forehead and noticed a tall blonde girl in the room. "And the ever lovely Naruko-Chan!" his voice too sweet for my liking. My older brother walked over to Naruko and put his hand on her arm almost hugging her.

I twitched at the sight of this and with that Itachi left, saying something into her ear.

My brother works with my father every now and then but usually spends his time with his group of friends doing god knows what late at night. They call themselves "Akatsuki" and basically, I hate them. All I know about them is that they're constantly trying to get people to join their group or something. 'Beautiful people' or something. That's why Itachi wants Naruko.

I've heard him and his friends talking something about "tails" and such, but I have no clue what they're talking about.

All I know is that if you're ever caught alone with Akatsuki. Don't be.

As my brother left the room I focused my attention back to Naruko. She was now eating a grilled cheese sandwich and was looking my way.

"You were out of it for a second there," she said smiling with a mouth full of food.

I walked over to the kitchen island and rested my elbows on it.

"Here," she said, "it'll put some colour into those pale cheeks of yours." The blonde pushed a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it towards me.

"There's no way I'm eating your cooking," I replied rather coldly. She 'hrmmmed' at me menacingly meaning, 'I did something nice, eat it or die.' We proceeded in a staring contest and finally gave in and lifted the bread cheese _thing_ in my hand. "This looks disgusting," I said, again rather coldly.

"Yeah, mhm whatever," was her response as yet another click from the front door came.

"Sasuke-Chan! Are you home?" my mother's voice rang through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," I _almost_ yelled to her.

"Ah, do you think you could be a dear and pick up something from the pharmacy on your way home from school tomorr-oh! Naruko-Chan! Oh it's so lovely to see you again dear!" My mother walked in carrying multiple shopping bags and her smile plastered on her face.

"It's so great to see you too, Mikoto-San!" Naruko replied happily and helped her with the bags.

Naruko always turns incredibly happy and nice whenever my parents are around. My mother, she's practically in love with for reasons unknown to me and my father, well she's quite fond of him too.

My mother will get along with basically anyone, even Itachi's friends that deep down inside I know she hates. Way deep down. She's that nice.

"Well I actually have to get going! Sorry Mikoto-San!" Naruko replied to an invite for dinner. "For once I've got somewhere to be for dinner!" She laughed awkwardly and smiled at the older woman. What did she mean by that?

"Oh dear, that's a shame!" she responded with a sad smile on her face. "well then tomorrow!" she added.

My eyes perked up, and listened to Naruko's response, "_please be yes."_

The blonde cutely pursued her lips and thought, "Sure!" she finally said.

"And Sasuke," my mother spoke again, "ask Shino and Kiba to come too! They can stay after 'band practice'." You could hear the strange way my mother spoke.

I suspect she never really approved of my musical career choice, and I assumed she never really thought that we were, in fact, a band. I twitched inside thinking that Kiba and Shino had to spend dinner with my family, seeing how Kiba was loud as hell, and Shino never said much.

I nodded, and with that Naruko left my house.

**Xoxo**

**Sorry for such a long wait! A new chapter should be up quite soon! I've got exams, but I'll only write one of them! **

**This is MartaUzumaki signing off! Byee!**

"**The world is as big as you want it to be. Live your dreams as if nothing can stop you. Don't hold back, and no one will stand in your way."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Love among Enemies:Unbelievable**_

_**Summary: **__**My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't know how this happened. I met this girl at the age of 13. She was simply another girl that would come to like me for my money and my family name. I was so wrong. Now I'm stuck here… with her… in the dark.**_

Xoxo

"_Oh dear, that's a shame!" she responded with a sad smile on her face. "well then tomorrow!" she added._

_My eyes perked up, and listened to Naruko's response, "please be yes."_

_The blonde cutely pursued her lips and thought, "Sure!" she finally said._

"_And Sasuke," my mother spoke again, "ask Shino and Kiba to come too! They can stay after 'band practice'." You could hear the strange way my mother spoke._

_I suspect she never really approved of my musical career choice, and I assumed she never really thought that we were, in fact, a band. I twitched inside thinking that Kiba and Shino had to spend dinner with my family, seeing how Kiba was loud as hell, and Shino never said much._

_I nodded, and with that Naruko left my house._

Xoxo

"What do you mean you're moving to Tokyo!" Kiba yelled at the drummer of our band. We were standing outside of the school waiting for Shino to explain himself.

"I mean I'm moving to Tokyo," he said bluntly.

"Well that doesn't help us!" Kiba screamed again.

"Do you think you'll be coming back?" I chipped in on the conversation.

"My dad seems very solid on his decision," Shino fixed his glasses, "but it's okay. I never really wanted a life as a musician. Remember, I was just suppose to be a filler for you guys."

I turned to Kiba unknowingly, "Shino wasn't our solid drummer?" I asked him as surprised as my frozen face would let me.

The Inuzuka laughed awkwardly, "W-well you see, Sasuke…"

"It's okay," Shino interrupted the tension, "I've got you a replacement."

Kiba and I both looked at our friend with a look of surprise and confusion.

"He's been home-schooled since now, and has just recently enrolled into the school. It's perfect timing too, he's supposed to come by at lunch and last block for a tour of the school.

"Are you sure he can drum as well as you can?"

xoxo

"Ne, Sasuke-Chaaan," I had been too bust thinking of Shino's new replacement that I completely forgot about Naruko. "Oi! Teme! Listen to me!" immediately I snapped to the attention of the blonde girl in front of me I could see the teacher walk into the classroom behind her.

I tried to stare her down, but got tired after about 2 seconds and looked out the window, "Do you need something?"

I could see her eye me suspiciously, "Um, yeah. Just letting you know I'm walking to your house after school because I don't want to go home, kay?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

She made an annoyed sigh and walked back to her seat. I hated making her mad at me, but couldn't stop thinking about what's coming next; lunch.

Xoxo

"So where is this guy?" I asked Shino impatiently.

"I don't know. I'm not the class repesentative," Shino replied smoothly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well then let's go find Shikamaru."

Shikamaru had unwillingly been chosen to be the class representatives, meaning he had to go to all the council meetings, take notes, and meet the new students. There was one boy chosen and one girl. That girl was Naruko.

Originally the majority of the class voted me to be rep, but I declined many times so the next choice was Shikamaru, who had been sleeping at the time.

Xoxo

"Fuck! Where the hell is this kid?" Kiba cursed loudly in the cafeteria.

"Who?" Naruko jumped up behind Kiba ever so casually.

"The new kid. Shikamaru's suppose to be showing him around," Shino replied.

Naruko laughed a loud, obnoxious laugh, "You seriously think Shikamaru took that kid around everywhere?"

The three of us looked at her.

"That poor kid probably got dumped off with Lee or something! I feel bad for him!" Naruko laughed again and went off to find her group of friends.

Shino, Kiba and I stood there staring at each other. How could we have been so stupid? And, almost on cue, Rock Lee came bursting through the doors with a teenage boy that was new to the school.

Xoxo

**Can you guess who it is? Mwahaha.**

**Tried to make the chapter longer, but failed. That's okay… though… right?**

**This is MartaUzumaki signing off! Byee!**

"**The world is as big as you want it to be. Live your dreams as if nothing can stop you. Don't hold back, and no one will stand in your way."**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Love among Enemies:Unbelievable**_

_**Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't know how this happened. I met this girl at the age of 13. She was simply another girl that would come to like me for my money and my family name. I was so wrong. Now I'm stuck here… with her… in the dark.**_

Xoxo

_Naruko laughed a loud, obnoxious laugh, "You seriously think Shikamaru took that kid around everywhere?" _

_The three of us looked at her._

"_That poor kid probably got dumped off with Lee or something! I feel bad for him!" Naruko laughed again and went off to find her group of friends._

_Shino, Kiba and I stood there staring at each other. How could we have been so stupid? And, almost on cue, Rock Lee came bursting through the doors with a teenage boy that was new to the school._

_Xoxo_

"Ah! Fellow classmates! I would like you to meet someone!" Rock Lee said as he walked up to the table behind us, where our friends were sitting. Everyone looked at Lee, then at the new boy.

"This," Lee announced, "is Sai-San!" Sai smiled awkwardly.

Everyone pronounced a 'hi' to him as Kiba brushed passed my shoulder and eyed him suspiciously with one finger on his chin.

Sai looked at him without saying a word.

"So you drum, huh?" was all Kiba said.

"Don't mind him," Shino interrupted, "I'm Shino."

"Ah, the one on the phone," Sai said his first words.

"This is Kiba," Shino said pointing to Kiba, "the singer, and this is Sasuke, the bassist."

"Hello," Sai smiled again. He looked as if he was about to say something but a certain person interrupted him.

"Hi! My name's Naruko!" the blonde got up from her seat on the end of the table and stuck out her hand. Sai took it without leaving his eyes from hers.

"Hello, skank."

Xoxo

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard!" Naruko was having a scream conversation with Kiba. "Skank? SKANK!"

Kiba let out a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not a skank am I?" Naruko's voice got quiet as she asked Kiba.

"No. relax, this 'Sai' guy is just…" Kiba replied back.

"Just what?" Naruko worried as Kiba's voice drifted. "Kiba? Kiba!"

"Chill out Naruko," I said to her as I sat on the steps of the school, "what Kiba means is that Sai is just one of those annoying people that say whatever is on their mind without holding back.

She let out a cute huff.

It was after school and Kiba, Naruko and I were waiting for Shino and our new drummer to walk through the large school doors.

Like magic, they walked out.

"Sasuke," Shino started, "tell your mother I'm sorry, but I can't make it. I have to go help my family with some things before the move."

I nodded not really listening. I was looking at Sai, who was looking at Naruko.

"But maybe Sai-San can take my place," Shino said again.

My attention snapped to him, then back at Sai. "Sure."

Kiba cried out trying to break the tension Naruko was creating, "well then! Let's get a move on and see if this boy can drum, shall we?" Kiba put his arm around Sai, pointed to the sky and started walking.

I nodded symbolizing a good-bye to Shino, and got up. I looked down at the ground to see that cute blonde girl pouting on the steps of Konaha High School. "You comin' dobe?"

Her eye twitched noticeably, "Yes you moron! But I won't like it!" she yelled and walked off.

I smiled inwardly and walked off behind her.

Xoxo

The walk was surprisingly silent on Naruko's side. She listened to Kiba ask questions to Sai, and Sai asking some in return. I believe Naruko would have kept quiet until Sai turned around.

Walking backwards he said to Naruko, "so, how many guys have you had sex with today?"

My eyes grew wide and Kiba paused on the sidewalk then kept walking forward.

"Excuse me?" Naruko's voice was low and protective.

"I'm just wondering. I mean, of course I don't know you, so I really shouldn't judge, but your skin is so tan and your hair is so bleached. Your make up is so heavy also."

She twitched again.

"Her hair is natural, she doesn't wear make up, and her house is by the beach." I was surprised to hear Kiba speak. "Look Sai. Let's get one thing straight." Kiba turned around and stopped walking to face Sai. "I'm trying to be nice to you, but if you are serious about being a member of this band then you can NOT insult my best friend like that. Got it?"

I listened to Kiba and couldn't help but feel jealous. What I wouldn't give to stand up for her like that. So why didn't I?

Sai looked at Kiba surprised. "Sorry! Sorry!" he said quickly, "I've been home schooled ever since I was little. I thought this was how teenagers at public school acted." He let out another fake smile that irked me, and Naruko as well I could see.

"Great! See Naruko! He apologized! Let's go guys!" at once Kiba made a happy mood to cover his sudden outburst.

I looked back to see Naruko looking at Sai. Not with hate, but with something else.

Xoxo

"Well! Who's this?" My mother's smiling face was in the foyer where the four of us had just walked in.

"My name is Sai, it's nice to meet you. You must be Sasuke's older sister."

Mom laughed giddily and corrected him, "Why no child! I'm his mother!" she giggled again and I could just see the smugness in his face.

"He's our new drummer," Kiba said.

"New? What happened to Shino-Kun?" my mother seemed worried.

"He's moving to Tokyo," I told her, "uh Sai, there's a drum set downstairs." I motioned for them to follow me. "Hey mom, we'll practice a bit. Let us know when dinner is ready!"

xoxo

"This a really nice drum set." Sai said, "is it yours?" he asked me.

I shook my head lightly, "Nah, it's Shino's. He'll probably take it with him to Tokyo though."

"That's okay," the black haired man said, "I've got my own at home."

"Well that's good! That way we won't owe anything to Shino, though I guess he kinda owes us for leaving so suddenly!" Kiba laughed as he joined the conversation.

"So come Sai," Naruko said, surprisingly without any hate in her voice, "show us what you got." She smiled. She actually smiled at him.

Xoxo

This guy. This guy was hands down better than Shino. I never thought I would say it but he was better than good.

Naruko and Kiba were cheering him as I smirked and nodded with approval.

"So I'm in?" he smiled lightly.

"Of course!" Kiba said happily.

I looked at Naruko once more and noticed something in her eyes as she looked at our band's newest member. Something like sadness.

Xoxo

**Woah! Slow update! Sorry guys! Was in Poland. **

**Hope you like it! If you have any ideas for the fic, I ALWAYS try to include your ideas into my stories, because you are what keep the story going. **

**This is MartaUzumaki signing off! Byee!**

"**The world is as big as you want it to be. Live your dreams as if nothing can stop you. Don't hold back, and no one will stand in your way."**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Love among Enemies:Unbelievable**_

_**Summary: **__**He pushed me. That jerk pushed me right into the fountain. I sat there soaking wet as he just smirked happily. SasuxFemNaru**_

Xoxo

_This guy. This guy was hands down better than Shino. I never thought I would say it but he was better than good._

_Naruko and Kiba were cheering him as I smirked and nodded with approval._

"_So I'm in?" he smiled lightly._

"_Of course!" Kiba said happily._

_I looked at Naruko once more and noticed something in her eyes as she looked at our band's newest member. Something like sadness._

Xoxo

"SASUKE-KUN! Dinner's ready!" I could barely hear my mother over the loudness of our music. Naruko had to come bouncing up to me to tell me. I shifted a little noticing her chest. I shrugged it off and stopped playing to signify that we were going upstairs to eat.

Xoxo

"This is delicious, I compliment whoever made this!" Sai continued his incredible flow of compliments. I wondered why he was such a suck up.

"This actually is, really great, Mikoto-Chan!" Naruko spoke. I smiled inwardly at her use of 'chan' at the end of my own mother's name.

I could hear my mother accept these compliments graciously. I looked back at Naruko and really looked at her. She seemed like she hasn't eaten anything in days. I could tell she was trying to maintain some ounce of mannerism, but I couldn't help but smirk at the blonde.

"What?" she looked up with her fork in her mouth, "do I have something on my face?" she asked. She brought her hand up to her mouth. What I wouldn't give to do that to her.

"Dude!" Kiba said again, for he apparently said it a first time. "You've been staring at Naruko for a while now." I turned to see him looking at me slightly confused and, what? He was enjoying this. I sighed and apologized to her.

Kiba doesn't know about this so-called 'love'. I never tell him anything, because I just know that he'll tell her, because he tells her everything, and she does the same.

I only wish I could be that guy. That guy that she could tell everything, that one guy that she could trust.

Xoxo

"Oh crap! I didn't realize it was so dark outside already! Curse your house and the lack of windows down here, Uchiha!" Naruko pouted as she opened the blinds to the one window there was in my basement.

At this point, we weren't playing any music, we were just sitting and talking, with some music in the background.

"It's only 6 o'clock!" she stated again.

"Well, that's what happens. The closer to winter it gets, the shorter the days become," I said almost sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up you moron!" I could hear her say, "You always look down on me!" She glared at me and sat next to Kiba.

The whole while we were sitting on this burgundy couch that my mother had chosen, Naruko was giving small glances to Sai. When Sai talked, she would listen. I couldn't tell what was in her expression, sadness or hate.

She let out a large sigh, "I've got to get home before it gets dark. Ugh this sucks!" she said as she lay down further on the couch with her hand over her eyes.

"What," Sai spoke, "afraid of the dark are we?"

"No!" she shot back up, "Of course not! I can handle it!"

"Naruko, it's sunset, it's not even dark yet," Kiba said to her with a laugh.

"But it'll be dark soon!" she rebutted.

"Where do you live?" Sai spoke again. This was the first question Sai asked that got my attention.

"Uhh, Northwood," she said, almost unsure if she could trust him. I noticed Kiba tense a bit.

Then something unexpected happened, "I'll take you home," he smiled. Sai did. What an ass! Offering to take her home, what the hell was he trying to pull here?

Naruko's eyebrows raised in shock. "That's okay. I can go myself." She said and walked over to grab her bag.

"Just as well," Sai spoke again, "I live West anyways." He smiled an almost fake smile.

Naruko let out a laugh, "Why on earth would you bother taking me home then?" she let out another laugh.

I looked at eyes, hoping for a good answer, and not something I wouldn't like.

"Because I like you."

One thing's for sure. I did _not _like that answer.

Xoxo

**Short chapter is short. :D**

**Hey guys, your ideas are always put in the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: Love among Enemies:Unbelievable**_

_**Summary: **__**He pushed me. That jerk pushed me right into the fountain. I sat there soaking wet as he just smirked happily. SasuxFemNaru**_

Xoxo

_Naruko's eyebrows raised in shock. "That's okay. I can go myself." She said and walked over to grab her bag._

"_Just as well," Sai spoke again, "I live West anyways." He smiled an almost fake smile._

_Naruko let out a laugh, "Why on earth would you bother taking me home then?" she let out another laugh._

_I looked at eyes, hoping for a good answer, and not something I wouldn't like._

"_Because I like you."_

_One thing's for sure. I did not like that answer._

Xoxo

"you what?" Naruko was confused. She was also blushing like mad.

"Isn't that what guys are supposed to do? Take girls home if they like them? You seem interesting. I'd like to be your friend," Sai said and gave another scary fake smile.

"Y-you meant… you like me as a friend?" Naruko let out a small sigh and I could hear Kiba do the same.

"Of course. I feel sorry for the guy that will ever end up as your husband," Sai didn't laugh at his joke, but he kept on smiling.

The blonde twitched. "What? Say that again, I dare you."

"Woah! Woah!" Kiba interrupted, "chill guys, I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want any blood on his carpet, am I right?" Kiba gave me a look of help and desperation.

"Right right," I added, "Naruko, I'll take you home." Why did I say that? Why oh why did I say that?

"Because you like her! See, it makes complete sense!" Sai said knowingly.

I twitched and shot a glare.

"Him? Oh yeah, right! That's a good one. Like the 'almighty Uchiha' would fall for someone like me?" Naruko let out a laugh and pfft sound from her mouth. It hurt a little to see her respond in that certain way.

Me being the stupid guy I am, I pretended to brush it off, and asked, "look Uzumaki, do you want me to take you home or not?" I almost sounded harsh.

She shot a nervous look at me, and then a glare at Sai. "I can take care of myself, thank-you very much!" She made a face and walked towards the door. "I may be a girl, but I can sure as hell kick all your asses!"

With that she flipped her long blonde pigtails and walked up the stairs. I looked at Kiba and he just sighed.

Kiba put his hand on Sai's shoulder, "Look man, you can't mess with Naruko. She's…" he paused as if he was thinking about what to say. "well she… doesn't play nice with others."

"Do you mean that in a kinky way?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and Kiba let out a sigh.

"She's hasn't had the greatest life, alright? Just… try not to get on her bad side, okay?"

'_She had a bad life? What does Kiba mean by that?"_ I wondered.

The black haired boy looked at Kiba, "but I thought you were suppose to say the opposite of what people want to hear."

Kiba squinted, confused. "Wait, so what do you mean? You don't like her then?"

"Oh sure I like her just fine, I only kept calling her a whore because that's what I thought she would want to hear." He smiled.

"Who the HELL told you that?" Kiba asked.

"A book," Sai, again, smiled a fake looking smile.

Xoxo

It was 11pm and I was getting ready to get into bed. Approximately 20 after I got into bed my phone vibrated, signifying I had received a text message.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. Who the fuck would text me besides Kiba, or _maybe_ my brother?

_Text Message: xxx-xxxx_

I wondered whose number it was, realizing it was no one I knew.

_Ne, Uchiha! Sorry 'bout this, but did I leave my Math textbook at your house? I can't find it anywhere and I KNOW I took it from school. –Naruko_

I kind of… sat there for a moment. She texted me. I mean sure, it was about a textbook, but she did it none the less. I hit reply:

_I didn't see it anywhere, but I can take a look._ Smiley face or no smiley face? _:)_ No. That looks really stupid. I erased the stupid face and pressed send. Flipping up the covers and getting out of bed I headed downstairs to the basement.

Sure enough, there was a Math 11 textbook sitting by the couch. I sighed and picked up the book.

_Bzzt._

I checked my phone to find a reply.

_Aaah, Sorry Sorry!_

I could just see her make that Uzumaki face she did when she apologized. The one with her hand behind her head casually and a grin.

_Can you bring it to school tomorrow? :) I've got a Math test first thing, and was going to spend tonight cramming for it. -Naruko_

Why could she make a smiley face and make it seem so casual?

_Yeah I guess, but you realize you won't be able to study._

I started my way back up to my room.

_:( ugh this sucks. Iruka-Senseis gonna have my butt for this –Naruko_

I paused in the hallway to respond. I had a decision to make. I punched in a short message. Should I do it? All I have to do is press send. It's okay, right? I mean it IS for school. There's no way I'm doing this just to see her… right?

_Message Sent_

Fuck. Why on Earth did I do that?

Xoxo

Naruko sat in bed and looked at the new message that was sent to her.

_I realize it's late, but if you like I can come over and give it to you. I'll help you study._

She was stunned. Positively shocked that THE Sasuke Uchiha was going to do her a favour. What blew her mind was the end.

_:)_

**_xoxo_**

**Ne, What's gonna happen next I wonder. :)**

**Review, your ideas are ALWAYS put into the story one way or another. :D**

**This is MartaUzumaki signing off! Byee!**

"_**The world is as big as you want it to be. Live your dreams as if nothing can stop you. Don't hold back, and no one will stand in your way."**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: Love among Enemies:Unbelievable**_

_**Summary: He pushed me. That jerk pushed me right into the fountain. I sat there soaking wet as he just smirked happily. SasuxFemNaru**_

Xoxo

_Message Sent_

_Fuck. Why on Earth did I do that?_

_Xoxo_

_Naruko sat in bed and looked at the new message that was sent to her._

I realize it's late, but if you like I can come over and give it to you. I'll help you study.

_She was stunned. Positively shocked that THE Sasuke Uchiha was going to do her a favour. What blew her mind was the end._

:)

_xoxo_

Naruko still sat there. What the HELL was this bastard trying to pull? Basically asking if he could come over to her house, especially this late at night?

Ahaha your kidding right? –Naruko

Xoxo

I smirked at her text, almost hoping she would talk me out of it.

_It's "you're" dobe. And I'm serious._

I was now sitting on bed, seeing no point to actually climbing back into it if I was going to go over. It was a while before I got a reply.

I know a shortcut. –Naruko

I stared at my phone. A shortcut to her house? She lives on the North side of town. There was no way of a shortcut.

Dobe, what're you talking about?Okay, you can't tell anyone. Alright? Only Kiba knows where I live. –Naruko

I furrowed my brows at my phone. Why the hell would I be telling anyone where she lived? Why didn't anyone know? My eye twitched out of some strange emotion, but I ignored it.

Alright?

I fell back onto my bed, now staring at the ceiling. I was curious to know this shortcut. _Bzzt._

The beach. Walk along the beach and you'll eventually get to my house. –Naruko

I stared at my phone once again. The beach? Sure, my house was on a beach, but the only people that lived by the beach were rich people and seniors. Once again I furrowed my brows and replied.

The hell? Where do you live?

_I swear! It takes like, 15 minutes to walk to my house from where you live! I live in those apartments that you can kind of see from your house. –Naruko_

I swear I'm going to have a line on my forehead from all this confusion. Naruko, the only girl that I can almost tolerate, the girl that I actually fell in love with, lives 15 minutes away from me. My phone shook again.

Once you leave your house from the back, go right and just follow the beach. –Naruko

This was crazy. All this time she's been walking along the beach. Every time she left my house, or went to my house she'd be coming from the beach. I thought about the apartments that she mentioned. They weren't the greatest of apartments. Sure they weren't in the slums or anything, but an apartment that size wouldn't be able to hold a family.

_What the hell are you trying to pull, dobe? There are rocks covering the entire side of the beach. It's impossible to get past that cliff._

There was a large gap between the two beaches. If you kept walking from my house, you would eventually get to a small hill and a cliff leading onto more beach. If you kept walking from what was supposedly Naruko's house, then you would get to a large stone wall blocking off the rest of the beach.

That was the 'fencing', if you will, between the two areas. The rich beach, and the 'poor' beach. It was an unspoken rule.

I'll meet you there! Just go! I know a way. –Naruko

That interested me even further. She knew a way down the cliff? There wasn't a way. It was beach and rock. Nothing else.

Fine

Xoxo

Sure enough, I saw a small female shape sitting on the beach by the cliff. Her legs were dangling dangerously on the edge, on the side of the ocean.

"What are you going to do? Jump into the ocean, dobe?" I startled her. She jumped back to look up at me.

Her smile in the moonlight was gorgeous. "Nope!" She said cheerily. She stood up and looked at me. "Look, Uchiha. Sorry 'bout this. You're not… breaking any rules by sneaking out or anything, are you? You won't get in trouble?"

I smirked lightly and looked down, "Nope."

She eyed me suspiciously. "You sure?"

I smirked again and looked at her. "What about you? Having a _boy_ over at this time?" I was joking, of course.

She laughed rather loudly. "It's fine. Trust me." Her smile caught the moonlight again. I followed as she started walking away from the ocean ledge.

"Over here!" she waved over to me.

We had traveled to the backing of the cliff where a cement wall and some rock created a 'step' or 'fence' to the sidewalk. In the corner just before the drop, stood a huge rock. Curiously I watched her sidle to the opposite side, and disappear.

As I followed I discovered a set of rocks, stairs almost, that lead down the cliff to the "poor peoples' beach."

Curiouser and curiouser.

Xoxo

**Such a long time for an update. Sorry guys, got a new job! ;)**


End file.
